Kaibatales
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: -PG-13 for later chapters-WARNING: Contains fairytales, Shonen-ai and something really scary in for Kaiba...O.o FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Fairytales Cinderella

**Kaibatales...**

WARNING: Contains fairytales, Shonen-ai and something really scary in for Kaiba...O.o Please review! My first ever Shonen-ai fic! WHOLE SUMMARY INSIDE

Summary: Kaiba doesn't care about Fairytales, but Yugi and Ryou are about to teach him a lesson he may never forget...Kaiba has a dream about strange Fairytales and the YGO gang are included, but the problem is if they're in the Fairytale, they have to stick to the storyline and can't change it...and Kaiba's about to learn his lesson in the Fairytale Cinderella...

-

'Are you familiar with Fairytales Kaiba?' asked Yugi one day in school.

Kaiba snorted. 'Who cares about Fairytales! There is nothing important about them! All that is important is my brother and my company.'

'You're wrong Kaiba!' chipped in Ryou.

'Like _you_ would know!' snapped Kaiba.

'Ryou is right Kaiba, and you have much to learn...after today, you will regret your words!' said Yugi.

'Yeah, right, I'm sure I will.' muttered Kaiba sarcastically as he left the classroom.

-

Kaiba sat there, thinking, obviously really hard because he kept rubbing his head. 'I don't understand it! We can't be loosing money! We had so many customers come in--it's just not possible!' Kaiba thought to himself. He sat there in silence thinking really hard and eventually fell asleep in his chair.

Kaiba was having a strange dream. He was dreaming that he was sleeping on the hard floor.

'Seto Kaiba...' whispered a voice. 'Kaiba...'

Opening his eyes slowly, Kaiba awoke and pushed himself up onto his knees. 'Where am I?' he asked to no one in particular.

'You are in the land of Fairytales.' said the voice that had been calling to him. Kaiba's head shot up and he saw little Yugi holding a book on Fairytales.

'What are you doing in my dreams?' asked Kaiba sounding and looking shocked. Yugi smiled at Kaiba and waved the Fairytale book in front of his face rather impatiently. Kaiba's eyes narrowed, "Fairytales?"

Yugi nodded, "And we--that's Ryou and I--have decided that you will be playing the Fairytale _Cinderella_." he smiled.

"Cinderella?" repeated Seto Kaiba as he suddenly changed from flashy clothes to trashy...(XD)

"Good luck Seto, you'll be needing it..." whispered Yugi as he disappered.

"Hey Cinderella! What are you doing lounging around? GET BACK TO WORK!" shouted a voice.

-

Well, please review...and tell me who should be paired up with Kaiba and such...thank-you...


	2. Work

**Kaibatales...**

WARNING: Contains fairytales, Shonen-ai and something really scary in for Kaiba...O.o Please review! My first ever Shonen-ai fic! WHOLE SUMMARY INSIDE

Summary: Kaiba doesn't care about Fairytales, but Yugi and Ryou are about to teach him a lesson he may never forget...Kaiba has a dream about strange Fairytales and the YGO gang are included, but the problem is if they're in the Fairytale, they have to stick to the storyline and can't change it...and Kaiba's about to learn his lesson in the Fairytale Cinderella...

Notes: Yay! An update! Well please read and review as usual!!!! Oh yeah and lc15, Shonen-ai is malemale coupling...yes my first ever shonen-ai... ::sweatdrops:: Anywho--AN UPDATE!!!! YAY!!!! THANKYOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!!!!!!

-

"Cinderella?" muttered Kaiba, obviously still clueless.

"Yes you! You moronic baboon! Get up and clean up!" shouted Mai with her hands on her hips.

"Mai? What are you--"

"MAI??!!!!" shrieked the blonde-haired girl. "HOW DARE YOU CALL YOUR STEP-MOTHER BY HER NAME!!!!! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY!!!!"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and was about to open his mouth and say something else when Anzu appeared behind Mai.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to mother like that you little wretch." she hissed venomously. Kaiba's skin prickled. Shizuka appeared next to Anzu.

"Yeah you wretch! Now get back to work!" ordered Shizuka.

"Now you listen here!" said Kaiba, regaining his posture, "I will not be ordered around like a dog--"

He was cut through this when Mai bent over and pulled his ear, twisting it hard. "Did you not hear me Cinderella? I said _work_."

-

Yes...that is all...because I'm typing right now with one hand because my other one is burnt from teapot water... T.T

Please review...XD

Thanks! Chibi-Chichan


End file.
